goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Markus Misbehaves at Leonard Nimoy's Funeral and Gets Grounded
Ally Misbehaves at Leonard Nimoy's Funeral Gets Grounded is a grounded video with the plot and transcript is created by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Plot Ally and her parents go to the actor, film director, photographer, author, singer and songwriter Leonard Nimoy's funeral at GoCity Church. However, Ally misbehaves at the funeral by pulling her church pants and underwear down, assaulting the people, and forcing Alvin Hung to reupload some various users old GoAnimate videos, bring back their comments, favourites, followers and accounts while they keep their new video and new accounts. Due to this, she gets grounded by her parents. So her parents send her to Greece and call the visitors to teach her a strong strict lesson. They force her to watch shows and movies, play video, PC and board games, read books, and listen to music not made by FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami, and do what babies and toddlers do. Cast *Kayla as Ally, Sophie, Jelly Otter, Mimi Rabbit, KeybirdComedianVEVO and Shauna *Diesel as Dad and JosephComedian2000 *Kimberly as Mom, Peanut Otter, Bobby Bear, Joseph Selaty, Michael the GoAnimate Dude and Roobear Koala *Brian as TheSuperBaxter, Calebcomedian, Samuel, Wallace, Ootsie Snootie and Patrick Star *Professor as Minister, Walter Kangaroo and Slippy V *Liang as Phillip Psareas *David as DavidtheAnimationGuy, Coulden Pettit, Kiwi, Colt Kangaroo and Amsalley94 *Steven as Matt Crowley, Shawn Brunner and Floppy Rabbit *Princess as Hirashi *Joey as NathanDesignerBoy7, Anthonyg3281 and GoAnimateMaster2003 *Alan as VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo *French Fry as EVComedian2000, Slim Wario and Alvin Hung *Belle as Pamie Penguin and Queen Lanolin *Paul as Ernest Otter, Justin from The Secret of NIMH, Drew Pickles, Jack Loves Disneyland, Alex Kimble and Igor the Mii *Jennifer as Opal Otter *Eric as Vitzie629, Robbie, LouieLouie95, Optimus500050, Wreck-It Ralph and Carkle the Animatronic *Tween Girl as Laura Koala and Pinch Raccoon *Elizabeth as Mrs. Brisby *Young Guy as RobertCoatesAnimation, Nick Penguin, Christian Adams, TheJojuan4444, TacoComedian, Flick Duck, Olaf the Snowman and WigglesNewWorld *Kate as Joey King, TaylortheHayniac and SpongeBob *Ivy as TheTailsGirls Jade, Timothy Brisby, Scootch Raccoon, Patty Rabbit and ScarecrowellaSweetie *Kidaroo as Munchy Beaver *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter, Mingle and Fievel *Dave as MrLegoFan10 and WilliamWill2343 *Salli as ShimmeringNight *Julie as RocketPowerGal24, Bootsie Snootie, Skyler the GoAnimate Girl and Betty Koala *Stefan as Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid) Transcript * see Ally and her parents in the living room * Mom: "Ally, you will be coming with us to Leonard Nimoy's funeral because he has passed away 5 months ago. When we get there, you better behave yourself. If not, you will be grounded for a double omniplex score centuries." * Dad: "So listen to your mother's warning or you will recieve consequences. So please be a good lady. Understand?" * Ally: "Yes, I promise to behave." * Mom: "Good girl. So let's go now!" * they arrived at the church * see a various users and good TV and video game characters as attendants sobbing * and her parents sit down * Minister: "Good morning, everybody, welcome to GoCity Church. We are gathered around to dedicate Leonard Nimoy, a popular actor, film director, photographer, author, singer and songwriter. He played his known role as Captain Spock from the film called Star Trek. We were always and still will be proud of winning and being nominated for Academy Awards. Born on March 26th 1931, and died on February 27th 2015 at 83 years old." * to: Ally * Ally: quietly "Hey, I have an idea. I am going to front of the church." * stands up and runs to the front of the church * Minister: "Hey! What are you doing. Go back to your seat!" * Ally: "No! I am going to pull my pants and underwear down!" * pulls her pants and underwear down. Everyone is shocked * Minister: "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Ally! Pull your pants and underwear back up!" * Ally: "Never! It's just a trick!" * Minister: "No it's not! Just pull them up or you'll be in big trouble!" * gives the minister the middle finger * Minister: "Ally! Don't you dare give me the middle finger. Now pull your pants and underwear up or you're in big trouble!" * Ally: "Shut up! I am telling Alvin Hung to reupload the old GoAnimate videos, bring back the comments, favourites, followers and various users old accounts while the new GoAnimate videos remain uploaded and new accounts remain open!" for Alvin Hung * Hung appears as we hear the dramatic sound effect * Ally: "Alvin Hung! Reupload TheWarren1995 and TheCookWarren gets grounded videos on DavidtheAnimationGuy's GoAnimate channel, bring back Jack Sullivan's YouTube account while he keeps his Jack Loves Disneyland account on YouTube, Michael Laffey's GoAnimate Account, Erica Gets South Park Season 1 on DVD While Grounded on JosephComedian2000's channel, Vexy Smurf's old YouTube and GoAnimate channel, Anthonyg3281's old GoAnimate account, Slippy V's GoAnimate Videos and Grounded Videos, add TacoComedian's Old GoAnimate Grounded Videos to his new GoAnimate videos on his channel, bring back LouieLouie95's private GoAnimate videos while the other of his videos stay on his channel, bring back Coulden Pettit's GoAnimate Videos to his channel, reupload Ted and Hilary Escapes from Jail and Gets Grounded, Memy9909 Gets Grounded for Getting Sue Sick, and bring back WigglesWorld's Old GoAnimate Account while WigglesNewWorld keeps his new account. Also, can you bring back the comments, favourites, and followers please? Start doing those these while the rest of the users accounts and videos remain on YouTube and GoAnimate!" * Alvin Hung: "You're on lady!" * Hung scares away the attendents and the minister, Mom and Dad walk towards Ally * Mom: "Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Ally! We cannot believe you misbehaved at Leonard Nimoy's funeral by pulling your church pants and underwear down, forced Alvin Hung to bring back all various users old GoAnimate videos and bring back their comments, favourites, and followers. All of these things have got to be the worst things you have ever done!" * Dad: "That's it! Pull your pants and underwear and pants back up and get in the car. We are going home now!" * home * Dad: "You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for a double omniplex score centuries!" * Mom: "Now let's put your diaper on!" * Ally: "No no no no no no no no no no no no! I'm way too old to wear diapers!" * Mom: "Too bad, Ally. Age does not matter, that is your punishments for misbehaving at the funeral!" * censor block covers the action of Mom and Dad putting a diaper on Ally * Dad: "There! Now your diaper is on! You will wear it for the rest of your life and you will use it instead of the toilet! We will burn all your underwear and destroy the toilet!" * Mom: "Here is your second punishment, you will speak Greek for life!" * Ally: speaking in Nikos voice with subtitles reading "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Change it back! Change it back to my English voice!" * Mom: "We won't change your voice back to English! Now get back in the car! We are taking to the airport!" * to: Ally and her parents in the car driving to the airport * Ally: speaking in Nikos voice with subtitles reading "Mom, Dad, where am I going?" * Dad: "Now that we changed your voice to a Greek voice, you are going to Athens in Greece for your punishment. Don't you dare try to escape from that country! If you do, you will be grounded for a triple omniplex score centuries. Understand?" * Ally: speaking in Nikos voice with subtitles reading "OK, I understand!" * they arrived at the Athens hotel in Greece and in the hotel bedroom * Mom: "Now that we've arrived at the hotel. We are calling Sophie and the whole crew to teach you a strong, strict, painful, tough, powerful, unstoppable, severe, miserable and capital lesson!" * the visitors arrived Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Grounded Videos Category:Ally's Grounded Days